


Warm welcome - Straw Hat's x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Warm welcome - Straw Hat's x Reader

The Straw Hat pirates cheered, clinking their mugs together, celebrating your arrival on the crew, becoming their newest member. They all laughed and made merry throughout the day and into the night, some passing out on the deck whilst the others would drunkenly hit on you. Chopper would try to help you by prying the others off, Sanji and Nami didn’t want to let you go at the same time not wanting to let their mugs go, splashing their drinks all over you. Sanji got a nose bleed as your nipples poked through your shirt, passing out and going unconscious. Nami licked her lips but before she could even think of touching you, Chopper ripped her away, “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what’s gotten into them, they don’t usually get this feral after drinking so much.” You chuckle and pat his head, “it’s fine mister doctor. But could you direct me to the bathroom, I could use a shower,” you hum pinching your collar and tugging it. He nods, “yeah sure, just follow me.”

Chopper lead you below the deck to the bathroom, “I’ll get you some towels and some fresh clothes, I’m sure Nami and Robin won’t mind lending you some.” You nod and open the door, “thanks. You’re the best.” He giggled giddy and did a little happy dance, “I’m not happy that you said that idiot!” You laugh silently and entered the large bath house looking room, “wow, this place is awesome,” you breathe looking around as you stripped your beer soaked clothes. After stripping, you walked to the nearest showerhead and turned it on, the water was warm and soothing as it collided against your skin. You hummed with delight and as you reach for a soap in front of you, you feel a warm body press against your back and stop, a heavy blush creeping on your face, “hey there sexy. Mind if I bathe with you?” A deep voice rumbles in your ear sexily. You swallow nervously and watch as the man behind you reached for the soap, grabbing it and then pressing it against your body, lathering you up slowly. “Z-Zoro?” You guess as he washed you. He chuckled drunken, “you guessed right. You win a prize,” he chuckled, sliding his throbbing erection between your thighs. 

As you were taken by surprise by this, another person entered the room, “hey. Zoro. Back off, I wanna play with the new girl,” Franky huffed, swaying slightly as he approached you two. “Beat it Franky, can’t you see I’m washing her. Besides, I was here first,” Zoro scoffed at him. Just as he was about to continue, hands appeared on your body and covered your breasts and most private parts. “Now, now, no fighting and touching allowed,” Robin had come to your rescue, or so you thought, as all of her hands started to vigorously rubbed you, forcing you to drop to your knees. “Hey!” Both Franky and Zoro shouted at Robin. “Ladies first boys,” Robin hummed as she walked over to you, grasping your chin, “I’ll show you what real pleasure is like.” Robin was surprisingly sober than the rest, but just as aroused. Nami then stumbled in, dropping the last remaining bit of her clothing onto the floor, she had been stripping from the hall until her arrival, “n-not without me Robin! I’m a lady too so I get first!” Nami huffed stumbling over to you.

“Be my guest,” Robin chuckled, turning you to Nami, letting her lock lips with you. “Hey, I want one of those,” Zoro huffs stumbling over and dropping on his knees. “Yeah me too,” Franky chimed in, staggering over and sitting in the now small circle around you. “______-chwan~! Ca-ca-ca-“ Sanji stammered after walking in and seeing you now locked lips with Zoro, “hey! Moss head! Get your lips off her!” Zoro pulled away and glared dizzily at Sanji, giving Franky the opportunity to steal your lips, “Franky you too?!” Robin chuckled and explained the situation to Sanji before stealing your lips away from Franky. “I-if that’s the case count me in,” Sanji hummed pervertedly, staggering over and nearly slipping on his bottom as he made the circle around you bigger. In no time the rest of the Straw Hat’s, excluding Chopper who was still gathering clothes and towels for you, had surrounded you and had each taken turns washing and feeling your body, each stealing a kiss, though with Brook you had kissed his teeth. “This is better than panties,” Brook chimed drunken in delight. “I’m getting sick of waiting,” Zoro scoffed, grabbing your ankles as Brook was washing you and pulling your hips to his, prodding your entrance. “Hey! Captain’s first!” Luffy huffed childishly, grabbing your wrist and tugging you towards him.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m the first mate so I get first!” Zoro argured. “Well I cook for everyone! So I should get first!” Sanji protested. “I! The great captain Usopp should get first! I am a captain after all,” Usopp gloats drunkenly. “No way!” The trio yelled at him. “I have the SUPER-est cock out of all of you! I should get to go first,” Franky boasts. “That’s not even a full human one! You’ll be able to screw for weeks! It’s not fair!” Sanji yelled in protest. “I don’t have any genitals, I should go first, yohoho,” Brook suggested. “You shouldn’t even get a turn with her if that’s the case!” Zoro scoffed at him, making Brook depressed. Whilst the men were arguing, Nami and Robin took advantage of this, pulling you away and both took turns stealing a kiss from the both of you as they both slipped a finger inside of you simultaneously. They pumped vigorously, forcing some soft moans out of you, gaining the men’s attention back to you as they watched you being pleasured. They made a silent agreement and swiftly surrounded you, Zoro and Sanji fighting somewhat to see who would claim your honey hole whilst Nami and Robin fingered you as the others picked their positions. Usopp and Franky claimed your hands, Luffy claimed your mouth, Sanji winning claimed your front and Zoro lifting you slightly to get under you to take your backside. Brook without any human privates improvised and released his soul, making it enter into your abdomen.

There was a silent count down just before they all slid into you simultaneously, Usopp and Franky using your hands and Brook massaging your inner most pleasure spots. You were unable to contain your cries of pleasure, your voice reverberating against Luffy, Intensifying his pleasure in your mouth. Nami and Robin suck at your breast as they fingered you along with Sanji’s thrusts, Robin fingering the both of them using her devil fruit abilities. Everyone got into their own rhythm as the pump in and around you, moans and groans filling the air as you climax over and over repeatedly, a large pool of your juices coated the surrounding floor. Your head went fuzzy as if you had too much to drink, if they persisted any longer you were going to pass out. Fortunately for you they were all at their limits, releasing both inside and out of your body, covering you in juices. Brook’s soul retreated back into his body as he passed out from exhaustion as the other follow his lead, passing out on top of you, making a big heavy pile. When Chopper returned with your clothes, you were struggling to breathe under them and waved for help. Chopper panicked, dropping everything and rushing over to your aid, removing everyone on top of you, “oh geeze, they all REALLY like you,” Chopper sighs, “it smells like a mating ritual in here.” You giggle exhausted and manage to sit up as you catch your breath, “thanks for the help, at least now with all them passed out I can shower.” Chopper nodded in agreement and proceeded to carry everyone out one by one, letting you bathe, though you had to sit on a stool unable to move your legs. “This crew,” you chuckled silently, “I think I’m going to enjoy being here.”


End file.
